Timeline
Sandsverse Timeline (before split) Year 1 *Jontron lights up, and pukes. From that solar puke come three planets: Mapperdonia, Earvth, and Guhaba. They are all originally just giant rocks. 2 *Three massive boys fly out of Jontron's tum: Frank, Ethan, and HowToBasic. Jontron cries because of his tummyache. *Jontron forgets where he puts his body, and becomes just a sun with a face. 4 *Ethan gives the planets water, and Frank gives the planets air. Howtobasic throws Guhaba at the sun in a fit of rage. *Guhaba crashes into Jontron, triggering him. He can't do anything about it though, since he doesn't have a body. 5 *Jontron curses Howtobasic, removing his power to throw planets. *Frank gets cancer, but he's a god so nothing happens. 7 *Howtobasic, now calmer, creates grass. *Ethan and Frank begin to sculpt the continents on both remaining planets as an act of friendship. 8 *On Earvth, the continents of Amerigarctica, Asya, UAE, Europ, Astrala, and Abrica are created. *On Mapperdonia, a heap of land is created and named Wikiya. 9 *Jontron pukes again, creating a small planet that orbits the other planets. It is named "moon". *Howtobasic creates small trees and later gives them leaves. 12 *Howtobasic finishes a project and creates the first animals. These were small animals, like mice, fish, and lizards. 14 *Ethan gives the moon water, but Frank doesn't create air there because he is busy on a project to create bacteria. 15 *Frank works with Howtobasic to create Fungi. 20s *Howtobasic continues to work on animals, making bigger and more complex creations each time. By 30 he has created horses. Still, none of the animals are sentient. 21 *Jontron starts to speak less with the gods. He begins to simply smile upon the planets. 22 *Frank creates Ramen. He tries it and it tastes wonderful! He shares it with Howtobasic and Ethan. 24 *Ethan invents the beanie. 27 *Frank and Ethan invent the camera. *Howtobasic creates deserts on both planets. 30 *Howtobasic creates volcanoes. 31 *Howtobasic creates jungles and populates them with his plants and animals. He also creates more sea creatures 33 *Howtobasic creates a huge mountain in the middle of Wikya, and makes many smaller mountains all around Earvth. 34 *Large animals, such as Elephants and Whales are created. *Ethan improves physics and makes gravity stronger. Animals are no longer seen floating in space. 38 *Howtobasic creates reindeer and monkeys. However, they don't have enough smartness to have a language or civilization. They are typical animals, for now....... *Howtobasic builds a home by a volcano in Mapperdonia. 39 *Ethan and Howtobasic begin to work on a new creation called "the brain" and test it on animals. Before this, animals had no brains and were powered by the gods. 40 *By this point, Jontron has stopped all contact with everybody, and now just stares at the planets. *Frank does an experiment where he puts the half-done brain into ramen. The experiment ends horrifically and he kills the ramen immediately. 47 *"The brain" is finished. Frank and Ethan put it into a reindeer on Earvth, and it works. *Howtobasic makes the first version of the calendar, but it is longer because it is in Mapperdonian years instead of Earvthian years. 50 *By this year, most animals have brains. Some are more complex than others. This gives the gods much more power since they aren't concentrating on controlling the animals. 54 *Howtobasic creates eggs. He immediately loves/hates them. 57 *Ethan invents vaping. *Ethan vapes for the next 10 years straight. 61 *Frank puts ramen factories on the moon. 67 *Ethan finishes vaping and starts creating things again. *Howtobasic draws eyes on a couple of eggs on mapperdonia, making the first "mapper balls". He lets them hop around but they aren't any smarter than normal animals yet. 70 *Feeling lonely, Ethan creates Hila and marries her. 74 *Jontron curses Frank with filth. WIP Universe B 1 *Jundrari 1: The boys hop from the portal into the new world, landing in Japan! They make an agreement to never have a war. *Jundrari 2: Newnibol in Universe B is founded by Goulash, and most of the Gugs move there. *Jundrari 4: The Pears move to Monkeya. *Jundrari 7: All the leaders travel to Fujairah and begin writing the Treaty of Fujairah. *Jundrari 10: The Treaty is finished, establishing many of the political borders. *Jundrari 13: Stork assassinates the leader of Chaina, and he is on the run! *Jundrari 19: Vermin, Nirnin, Jimmy, and Jeb move to Abrica, founding "Bolitics." *Jundrari 20: Stork is CAPTURED, and put into prison on a desert island in Normeem! *Jundrari 26: Golden Rebel starts a business in Giftb. *Ethanaree 8: Dosey founds Tumpus City near old Fort Tumpus. *Haobesic 19: Grunt dies without revival. *Gorgesti 3: Vendora buys Australia from the Gugs. *Bapora 23: Krong moves to Wikiya. 3 *Guglig retires, and moves to a small cottage on the Orang sea. *Drumpf begins his conquest in Amerigarctica. 9 *Drumpf now owns all of Amerigarctica. *Golden Rebel moves from Giftb to Wikiya, and founds the Lordship of Mapperdonia. 12 *Gorgesti 8: Brapple survives an assassination attempt. It's unknown who tried to kill him. 14 *Bells suffers a stroke, which makes it harder for her to talk. 15 *Stork dies, and his body is launched into space. 23 *Golden rebel, now with 11 children (Including Rabble), creates 12 provinces, each governed by one of his children besides the capital one which he rules. 29 *Jundrari 1: Henry Heron is voted leader of the Stork Islands. *Votes of Stork islands: Henry Heron: 43% Pernie Pelican: 32% Terry Toucan: 23% Other: 2% WIP